wacky warp pipes
by cheaky cheep cheep
Summary: its just a ordinary day for cheaky cheep cheep until a green warp pipe appears out of no where! luigiXdasiy paring
1. it begins

Wacky warp pipes!!

1 chap

A note. If you see ccc it means cheaky cheep cheep

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… 

Ccc snored as she lay asleep in her fish bowl dreaming a dream about fish food.

Bring bring!!!

"Oh dam alarm clock shut up!!!" bellowed ccc as she turned off her alarm clock and came out of her castle. "hmm what wonders await me today? Oh I know! NOTHING!!! COS THERE IS NOTHING HERE!!! I will always be here on my own with no one to love or care for me this place is like death on a bun!!!" her last word echoed through her fish bowl "I want a hug" she whimpered. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble "what's going on? AHHHHHHHHH! EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!" at that moment, a green pipe rose from the ground and stood there… "at last!! Something to do!! Thank you lord thank you!!" said ccc. "oh hang on shape shift!! In to human (shape shifts into human) oh know I cant… in her mind… breath better go down this pipe or I'll be the filling in death sandwich!!! And so the day ccc's adventure really began…

This fic gonna be so sweet!!! I will be doing another chapter tomorrow probably D


	2. mushroom kingdom

Wacky warp pipes Chap 2 

"will this thing ever end!!?? Ah never mind may as well make the most of it after all, it might be the last minute of my life I don't know what is at the end of this dam pipe any way any way back to passing the time away hmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmmmmmmmmm…" suddenly… "light glorious light!!! Thank you again lord!!! Weeeeeeee!!! At the end… "ahhh ooof!! Someone should put a mattress at the end of this thing!!!" ccc wondered around to see if she recognised the place then… "OH MY GOD!! Can it be? It's… it's mushroom kingdom!!! I've seen this place on my game I wonder where Mario is?" suddenly a frantic toad bumped into her. "oh sorry im just worried because Mario has been kid…" "whoa whoa whoa Mario has been kidnapped!!?

The toad nodded. " I tell you what I will go and rescue Mario and… is peach been kidnapped?" the toad nodded again. "well I will rescue both of them and bring them back ok?" said ccc "oh that won't be necessary you see Luigi and daisy have already set off and…" "where are they?" demanded ccc. "they should be near luigi's house over there"

He pointed north. "ok thanks!!! Yelled ccc as she sprinted off towards luigi's house…


	3. setting off

warp pipes Wacky Chap 3 

"hey wait wait! WAIT!!!" shouted ccc as she sprinted towards Luigi and daisy.

"what do you want because if you want an autograph it will have to wait I'm on a rescue." said Luigi impatiently. "a little toad told me you are on a rescue to castle bowser to rescue Mario and peach so I am here to help you. See I got transported here by mistake and I heard that bowser had kidnapped peach and Mario and I was hoping that I could help you." Ccc finished with a grin. "hey now that I can see you better your kind of cute." Said Luigi. " shut up" snapped daisy slapping Luigi in the face. "anyway you can join just don't touch Luigi" said daisy. "yes oh yes whoo hoo!!!" said a delighted ccc after shape shifting into a bear, giving them a bear hug and shape shifting back to human again. "right where do we go?" said ccc "snowy mountain" said daisy "well let's go!!"

Yelled ccc.

Sorry so short once we get to the adventure things will get longer ;D


	4. snowy mountain

Wacky warp pipes Chap 4 

Thanks mog anarchy for the idea!!!

"off to snowy mountain hip hip hooray!!!" sang ccc as she entered the warp pipe leading to snowy mountain. One big pipe ride later… "ok then here it is, snowy mountain." Said luigi, gulping. "hey look over there. Cable cars!" chortled ccc as she caught glimpse of a cable car. "right let's go!" said luigi already getting in .he was soon followed by ccc and daisy. Once the cable had started… "the view is amazing from up here isn't it guys? Guys? GUYS!!!" but there is no answer. Luigi and daisy were… kissing. "alright break it up we don't have time for mushy stuff and close that door It's giving me the shiverrrrrrrrrrssssssss!!!! Yelled ccc as she fell out of the cab after tripping… "we should follow her." Said luigi after a long fall and hurt bottoms they had no choice but to climb snowy mountain… "if it wasn't for you two then we would not be in this mess!!!" growled ccc as they climbed the monstrous mountain. "luigi I'm cold and I got blisters." Wailed daisy as she continued to follow ccc "don't worry darling luigi will make all better once we get to the top of this mountain." Said luigi sympathetically "don't do what she says she will only take advantage of you and anyway I can see the top of this death trap anyway" said ccc as she clambered up to the edge and stood up. "down to leaf forest after you luigi and daisy." Said ccc as she waved after them before she went down herself to leaf forest "goodbye snowy mountainnnnnnn!!!"


End file.
